Sanosuke Harada/Character
Sanosuke Harada is a selectable samurai in the game Era of Samurai: Code of Love. He's based on Sanosuke Harada who's famously known for wielding a spear instead of a katana. Background Sanosuke was born into a low-class samurai family who were retainers to a high-ranking samurai family. The samurai he was serving often made secret deals with government officials and abused his power, but everyone looked the other way because of his high rank. He hated bowing down to someone like that and so he revealed the samurai's shady dealings to the public. He then chose to commit seppuku rather than apologize for his life to the corrupt samurai, but a doctor saved him from death. The doctor stated that he was a true samurai and left without revealing his name. He owned his life to the doctor and became dedicated to fight for justice. He later joined the Roshigumi and then followed Isami Kondo in the newly named Shinsengumi in Kyoto, where he became the tenth unit captain. He and the other Shinsengumi were investigating the series of arsons in the city and saved you when your clinic was burning down. He was very against Isami’s idea of letting you stay at the base and being your bodyguard, but he later saw you as "one of the guys" and began to fall for you. Insight Sanosuke Harada - Insight.jpg Appearance Sanosuke has short and spiky dark gray hair, and dark gray eyes. He has a horizontal scar on his stomach from when he committed seppuku. Outfits *'Normal Attire:' Sanosuke wears a light brown hakama-shita that's slightly opened, revealing his chest and bandaged abdomen, dark brown hakama, and zōri. *'Shinsengumi Uniform:' Along with his regular clothes, Sanosuke wears a light-blue haori with the sleeves trimmed in white mountain stripes, a tasuki cord over his chest, a white headband with a small iron plate, and a katana tucked into his hakama. *'Sleep Attire:' Sanosuke wears a brown yutaka. Personality Sanosuke can frighten anyone with just his usual glare. His glare is so frightening that it can silence enraged people. He does not approve of people who abuse their power and treat others like objects, and therefore, will not hesitate to lash out at them. In a sense, he is protective and defends his cause at any rate. He does not let the opinions of others jeopardize his cause either. His sense of duty is very strong, as he would rather die than serve a corrupt leader. However, his comrades do believe that he can be a little over the top at times. His comrades have also noted his personality to be one who acts first, thinks later. While he may appear frightening, he is actually quite easy to talk, once he warms up to the person. And once he's warmed up to them, he does listen to their requests, albeit a bit reluctant. Sanosuke does not believe in gratitude expressed through materials, but rather that words are more than enough. As stated that he is protective, he will not hesitates to save anyone in danger and will risk his own life to do so; showing that he does care for the well being of others. Sanosuke is bad with women, and does not know how to interact with them, which would explain his brute attitude towards them (you). Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... Hearts in Training Coming soon... Love's Command Coming soon... Love's Maelstrom Coming soon... Love's Rainbow Coming soon... Trivia *In real life, Sanosuke married a local Kyoto woman named Masa and had a son with her. *In the game, Sanosuke commits seppuku because he'd rather die than bow down to a corrupt samurai but in real life, he committed seppuku because he wanted to prove to someone that he could do it with his spear instead of a sword. The real life Sanosuke was said to often boast to fellow Shinsengumi officers how he'd survive seppuku and was proud of his scar. *He has a female pet sparrow named Snowy. *Sanosuke's trait of uncertainty towards women and how to deal with them is the same as Yukimura Sanada from Samurai Love Ballad; both however, deal with it in a very different way. *He has no sense of taste when it comes to food. Which is why he can eat Hajime's cooking, where as others dare not to. Category:Character Page Category:Sanosuke Harada Category:Characters Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love